I fucking love you
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Shikamaru se prit la tête entre les mains. Éreinté. Il était éreinté et amoureux. Il était fatigué et amoureux. Et pourtant il la voulait. Il la voulait contre les normes. Il la voulait contre le monde. Il la voulait même si tout le monde était contre, même si c'était pas son genre d'aller vers l'amour, même s'il n'était plus lui même. Il la voulait c'est tout.


-Sakura .

Elle lui avait tendu sa main et lorsqu'elle l'agita nerveusement dans l'espoir qu'il enserre, ses bracelets dorés- recouvrant son poignet droit- tintèrent machinalement. Il haussa un sourcil avant de croiser, sous de longs cils noirs, des yeux de jade. Cette fille n'était pas des plus atypique avec ses cheveux roses coupés au carré, dont les mèches avants, lui chatouillaient indéniablement ses joues rougies par le froid . Il soupira, c'était bien du goût de Temari après tout. Toujours à récupérer les vilains petits canards. Shikamaru se contenta de fixer, légèrement ennuyé, sa paume emprisonnée dans un gant rouge et tira sur sa clope.

-Shikamaru, dit-il d'un ton détaché.

Sakura, baissa sa main et la fourra dans sa poche. Elle se retint de soupirer devant son attitude peu amical, après tout il avait bien le droit de ne pas l'aimer. La rose laissa glissa ses yeux verts d'eau sur lui. Ses émeraudes le scandèrent de toute part. Shikamaru, eut à ce moment là, envie de la planter toute seule sur la terrasse et de rejoindre ses amis dans le bar. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement la présence des filles et surtout de celles qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elles l'emmerdaient toutes profondément. Bien qu'il supporte la présence d'Ino et de Temari -qu'il connaissait depuis le collège- il avait du mal à blablater avec une totale inconnue. Non qu'il soit timide, non c'est juste qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. C'est tout. C'était aussi simple que cela. On le laissait dans son monde et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Alors, bien que la rose se frottait les mains pour se réchauffer et qu'elle lui jettait quelques regards furtifs, il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, c'était la copine de Temari, pas la sienne.

_Si tu veux parler t'as qu'à aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis._

-Cela fait longtemps que tu connais Temari ?

Géniale et en plus ça parlait de tout et de rien. Ça voulait discuter, faire connaissance. Merde, elle avait pas comprit depuis le début qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Elle était conne ou bien stupidement naïve ?

-Assez, marmonna-t-il en tirant une nouvelle taffe.

Sakura hocha doucement la tête et n'insista pas davantage. De nouveau un silence aussi glacial que le temps s'installa entre eux . Pourquoi était-elle venue déjà ? Ah oui, parce que Temari qu'elle avait rencontré à son cours d'art et avec qui elle avait pu avoir des discussions aisées et passionnées sur les droits de la femme, avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne. Bref, une alliée que la blonde s'était empressée de présenter à son groupe constitué de jeune de leur âge. Un groupe qui se connaissait depuis toujours et qui malgré les sourires et les bonnes blagues rendait Sakura un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui fallait un peu de temps avant de s'habituer aux nouvelles connaissances. Et ils avaient l'air si soudés qu'elle se sentait un peu -beaucoup- de trop. Alors lorsque Temari avait demandé à Ino où se trouvait Shikamaru, elle avait désigné d'un signe de tête la terrasse et avait entraîné Sakura avec elle.

-Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre tout les deux, les sujets barbants, ça vous connait !

Et Temari l'avait planté là, puisqu'un garçon du nom de Kiba l'avait interpellé pour qu'elle vienne sans plus attendre regarder une vidéo, une idiotie parmi tant d'autre.  
Shikamaru qui s'était retiré tranquillement dans son coin, fumant, sans demander quoique se soit à personne, se voyait maintenant tenir compagnie à une fille dont seule la couleur de cheveux lui attisait un quelconque intérêt. Il aurait bien voulu qu'elle aille avec les autres, qu'elle se fonde dans la foule, qu'elle ne reste pas là, merde. Il n'aimait pas que l'on envahisse son espace. Les autres, riaient, se racontaient les derniers bobards, et jugeaient bon de s'envoyer à pleine dose des litres d'alcool.  
Et elle, elle était là.  
Sakura, appuya son dos contre le mur, et observait de ses yeux, aussi singuliers soit-il, la bande de camarade. Elle n'y avait pas sa place, et se sentait extrêmement gênée au beau milieu de ce petit monde qui se connaissait depuis l'enfance. Alors, même si elle crevait de froid, même si elle aurait voulu se trouver à mille lieux différents de celui-ci en compagnie de ce mec, elle préférait rester avec lui.  
Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. D'une certaine manière sa présence l'apaisait.  
Mais rester sur la terrasse, alors qu'il faisait extrêmement froid. Fallait être butté non ? Ou alors, être un peu comme lui.  
Il lui jeta de nouveau un regard en biais. Non impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être comme lui, elle était trop...trop elle-même.  
Et puis, Temari était revenue avec quelques bières qu'elle leurs tendit et se mit à parler fort et à rire bruyamment. Sakura souriait timidement et Shikamaru soupirait inlassablement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on vienne toujours l'emmerder ?

****  
Sakura avait bien vite compris qu'en devenant amie avec Temari, elle ne pouvait plus échapper aux éternelles retrouvailles de celle-ci avec ses potes. Et bien que la rose, lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'incruster la blonde balayait sa main de l'air et l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout le monde l'aimait et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle pour contrer ces machos ambulants.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée encore une fois, entre Kiba et Ino, en face de gens à qui elle n'avait pas encore pu retenir le nom . Ils étaient gentils. Vraiment. Sympas et facile à vivre. Des gens bien, mais un peu étouffant, un peu trop bruyant, un peu trop extravertie. Et puis, lorsqu'ils commençaient à s'emporter sur leur équipe de football préféré, et comme Temari -la seule personne avec qui elle avait quelques affinitées- participait activement à la discussion, Sakura se sentait légèrement délaissée. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Alors, elle tourna la tête, chercha un échappatoire et vit Shikamaru fumant, comme à son habitude, dans la nuit noire et glacial. Sans plus réfléchir, elle se leva et le rejoignit.

À son plus grand regret.

Shikamaru, il n'aimait pas qu'on le colle. Il n'aimait pas parler. Shikamaru il aimait bien qu'on lui fiche la paix. Et cette fille, au cheveux aussi rose, qu'un cerisier en fleur, ne l'aidait pas à trouver la paix intérieur. Parce que bien qu'il ne lui parlait pas, ou alors essayait de ne pas lui répondre à chaque fois qu'elle posait une question ou faisait une remarque des plus inutiles, elle restait là. Avec lui. Les mains enfonçaient dans les poches de son manteau et les joues rougies par le vent hivernal, elle se tenait là, debout, sur la terrasse à observer la nuit. Et ça, ça faisait un peu chier à Shikamaru, parce que plus elle restait là et plus il se rendait compte que la couleur de ses cheveux n'étaient pas si désagréable.

-Je peux avoir une cigarette.

Lentement il détourna sa tête vers elle et croisa indéniablement ses yeux verts d'eau. Il n'aimait pas cette couleur. Non pas du tout. Mais il lui tendit tout de même sceptique le paquet, légèrement curieux de son audace. À la première bouffée, elle cracha et grimaça.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est dégueulasse !

Elle avait l'air tellement ridicule et candide sur le moment , qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle, dit-elle, oh mon dieu quelle horreur, ça m'a arraché la gorge.

C'est peut-être à ce moment là, qu'il commença à la trouver intéressante. Enfin, un tout petit peu. N'exagérons rien, elle l'avait juste diverti, c'est tout. Elle n'était pas devenue une bombe sexuelle du jour au lendemain. Elle était juste elle. Chiante, juvénile et bavarde.

****

Sakura était devenue au fil des semaines, un membre officiel de leur groupe. Elle était donc tout le temps avec eux. Elle avait rapidement pris ses aises et faisait part de sa mélodieuse voix à qui voulait l'entendre. Les gens, ils aiment bien l'écouter, parce que Sakura elle ne disait pas de conneries. Elle ne disait que des choses intéressantes. Et la plupart du temps très intellectuel. Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, c'était pas son but d'exposer sa culture général à tout bout de champs, c'était juste que chaque chose lui rappelait une certaine anecdote historique qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rapporter. Et même s'ils ne la comprenaient pas toujours et qu'ils se foutaient gentiment d'elle. Ils l'aimaient bien, même Shikamaru.

Shikamaru qui ne s'intéressait pas à grand chose. Shikamaru qui en savait autant de chose qu'elle et qui ne prenait pas la peine de l'étaler au grand jour. Cela aurait pu d'ailleurs l'énerver à Shikamaru, mais sur le coup c'était pas vraiment ça qui l'agacé. C'était juste le fait que...enfin...qu'elle soit un peu comme lui, qu'elle lui ressemblait autant.  
Parce que plus il la connaissait et plus elle le surprenait et cela dans tout les sens du terme. Elle avait sauté une classe comme lui. Elle aimait bien la musique classique, rester des journées enfermé à lire et à se passionner pour la littérature, même si pour lui c'était plus par fainéantise.

Et c'était ça qui le faisait le plus chier. C'est qu'elle l'intéressait. Enfin, juste un peu. Un tout petit peu.

Et cela même quand elle ne parlait pas. Même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux à lire en silence au café du coin. Parce qu'ils avaient appris à s'apprécier sans les mots. Elle avait appris à le connaitre sans vraiment le questionner sur sa vie. Et lui il avait appris à la détailler, comme ça, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il savait que lorsqu'elle se mordait l'ongle au beau milieu d'une conversation c'était parce qu'elle se retenait de s'emporter sur le sujet et de se rendre de nouveau ridicule. Il savait qu'elle aimait la réglisse. Alors que personne n'aimait ça la réglisse. C'était pas particulièrement beau, ni bon, c'était parfois amer et le goût était trop original pour être apprécier . Mais Sakura elle adorait ça.  
Un jour, alors qu'elle mâchonnait un morceau de réglisse tout en lisant bouquin, au café du coin, prés de Shikamaru qui avait appris à tolérer sa présence, elle osa ouvrir la bouche.

-Est-ce que tu crois au mariage ?

Il haussa un sourcil et se retint de soupirer bruyamment. Pas que cette conversation l'ennuyait déjà, à peine commencée, mais bon voilà quoi, c'était pas vraiment son type de...

-C'est effrayant tu ne trouves pas ?

Cette fois-ci, il la regarda un peu plus profondément.

-Aimer quelqu'un assez fort pour pouvoir rester avec lui toute sa vie.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre. Qu'au mariage il n'y croyait plus depuis le divorce de ses parents et que franchement, l'amour cela ne durait qu'un temps. Un jour où l'autre, on finit par se réveiller au côté d'une personne que l'on ne reconnait plus. L'amour, n'apportait que des problèmes. C'était emmerdant. L'amour c'était chiant. Alors, le mariage...

-Mais ça doit être bien quand même, de trouver son âme sœur.

Il soupira et s'adossa un peu plus confortablement contre sa chaise et il se prépara psychologiquement à l'écouter blablater pendant des heures. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle n'en fit rien. Elle retourna à sa lecture. Stupéfait, et un peu emmerdé qu'elle l'ait interrompu pour rien, il resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Venait-il tout juste de regretter qu'elle ne lui parlait pas plus que cela ?

Entre eux, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, c'était installé une sorte de routine. Lui dehors à fumer et elle qui le rejoint pour discuter. Et bien que Shikamaru n'aimait pas parler, il se surprenait à apprécier ce qu'elle disait. Ce n'était pas de longue conversation qu'ils avaient. Juste quelques remarques sur tout et rien. Et pourtant ses simples phrases avaient suffi à rendre ce moment agréable. Ils étaient souvent seuls. Juste tous les deux. Au bar. Au café. À la fac. À la cafette. C'était pas intime. Ce n'était pas le but recherché, mais ils avaient su chercher en la présence de l'un et l'autre un réconfort.

Cela leur procuraient un bien fou.  
Surtout à lui d'ailleurs.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bien trop con pour ne pas s'en apercevoir juste à temps.  
Parfois Shikamaru, il était vraiment lent.  
Pas très doué dans les sentiments.

****  
Il lui en avait fallu du temps à Shikamaru pour se rendre compte que la personne avec qui il passait beaucoup de temps était extrêmement désirable. Il avait fallu qu'ils sortent de leur routine ordinaire pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. Pas doué le mec. Pas doué du tout.

-Allez viens !

Shikamaru n'aimait pas danser. Il avait horreur des boites. Trop de gens. Trop de bruit. Pas assez tranquille. Pas assez lui. Et pourtant, il était venu et là, assit sur un sofa en cuir, accompagné d'Ino, il avait regardé Sakura danser sur la la nuit, il n'avait pas pu enlever son regard d'elle. Pouvait pas. Pas possible. Elle l'hypnotisait complètement.  
Sakura se déhanchait sur la piste , mouvant son corps au rythme de la musique. Ses cheveux ondulaient autour de son visage, un visage où un tendre sourire prenait place. Elle semblait libre, entière, elle-même. Et très franchement, il ne sut s'il s'agissait de l'alcool, où tout simplement d'une évidence, mais il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était belle. Très belle. C'était peut-être à ce moment là qu'il s'était réellement rendu compte qu'il côtoyait une bombe.

****

Et ce changement d'attitude. Cette manière de poser un regard différent sur elle. Cette façon d'agir différemment, alors que lui-même n'en était pas conscient, n'était pas passé inaperçu au yeux de tous. Ce fut Temari qui comprit la première. La première qui eut le cœur brisé.  
Temari était amoureuse de Shikamaru depuis très longtemps. Cela avait été assez difficile pour elle d'admettre que cet imbécile l'attirait. C'était pas son genre après tout. Mais elle était amoureuse. Éperdument amoureuse de lui.  
Alors, oui elle eut vraiment très mal lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la rose pouvait être une potentiel rivale. Surtout que c'était elle qui l'avait ramené. C'était elle qui avait sans le vouloir provoqué cette attirance entre eux. Alors elle ne pouvait évidement s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.  
Mais Temari n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot. Alors, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans leur habituel bar favoris, elle prit Sakura à part.

-Dis-moi, tu...tu n'es pas sur Shikamaru, hein ?

La blonde n'avait pas pu préparer le terrain. Elle avait foncé directement dedans. Et lorsqu'elle avait croisé les yeux de jade de la rose, elle ne put que se mordre la lèvre inférieure de frustration. Parce que la rose semblait complètement perdue .

-Quoi ?Non, oh mon dieu non ! Absolument pas ! Rétorqua rapidement Sakura comprenant enfin ce qu'elle insinuait.

Les épaules de Temari s'affaissèrent de soulagement et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Elle fit donc son plus beau sourire et la laissa dans son coin. Alors que Temari rejoignait le groupe le cœur léger .Sakura, elle, laissait son cerveau encaisser l'information. Elle et Shikamaru c'était, comment dire, inconcevable, inimaginable. À cette pensée, elle secoua la tête. Non, définitivement impossible.

****  
Et les semaines passèrent, sans que rien ne bouge. Sans que Temari ne fasse le premier pas, sans que Sakura ne divulgue quoique se soit au principale concerné. Jusqu'à ce dernier samedi du mois, où peinard Shikamaru fumait à la terrasse d'un café. Dos, au groupe il ne vit pas la personne qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il ne put donc voir celle qui ferma d'un coup un peu sec la porte et s'avancer vers lui.

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête de...

Shikamaru s'arrêta en pleine phrase en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Temari, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, se tortillant les mains et visiblement pas très à l'aise.

-Oh c'est toi, marmonna-t-il.

Elle verrouilla son regard au sien et par la détresse qui s'y lisait- dans ses yeux- Shikamaru resta tout bêtement immobile. Alors sans lui laissait le temps de réagir elle colla ses lèvres au sienne. Sans pudeur. Sans honte. Sans arrière pensée. Et elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Tout ça en l'espace de quelques secondes. Et durant tout ce temps, le brun n'avait pas bougé ni parlé.Elle allait recommencer mais il la repoussa doucement.

-Pou..Pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-elle.

À travers la vitre, il posa inconsciemment son regard sur Sakura qui discutait avec Ino. Elle semblait plongeait dans une grande conversation, et comme lorsqu'elle était passionnée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler avec ses mains. Temari suivit la trajectoire de son regard et comprit. Tremblante, elle serra ses poings et balaya le sol de ses yeux, histoire de ne pas fondre en larme .Puis, elle reporta son attention sur le brun qui ne pouvait même plus la regarder en face. Sans un mot, il sortit du bar. À peine eut-il fermé la porte que la blonde plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura. La rose ne comprit pas sur le moment pourquoi Temari avait serré ses poings, pourquoi elle la transperçait de rage avec ses yeux verts et pourquoi au fil des jours elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler avec mépris et hargne.

****

C'était à force de voir Shikamaru et Temari s'éviter que tout fut clair. Est-ce que Temari pensait qu'elle et Shikamaru...?  
Non.  
Elle lui avait dit que non !  
Elle ne pouvait pas la haïr. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la déteste. Parce que Sakura elle aimait Temari. Parce que Sakura elle n'aimait pas les emmerdes. Elle aussi voulait qu'on lui foute la paix.  
La rose décida donc de tout mettre au clair. D'y rajouter son grain de sel. De faire avancer le destin. C'était la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez Shikamaru. Le veinard, il avait un super appart. Tout ça, parce que ses parents étaient un peu plus riche que la moyenne. Lorsqu'elle sonna et qu'il lui ouvrit, c'est tout d'abord un Shikamaru surpris qui lui fit face. Et un peu renfrogné.  
Bah, il était comme ça Shikamaru. Faut pas envahir son espace. Faut le laisser tranquille. À peine entré, Sakura alla droit au but.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Temari ?

Il planta ses mains dans ses poches. Évita de croiser ses émeraudes. Parla froidement.

-Rien.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel. Croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Mimique, qu'il trouvait ado..._Non Shikamaru tu ne peux pas._

-T'as honte de me le dire.

_Qu'elle se taise._

-Elle est amoureuse de toi.

Génial. Tout le monde était au courant. Décidément, voilà pourquoi Shikamaru préférait la solitude et le silence, c'était parce qu'au moins dans sa bulle il avait un peu d'intimité.

-Et elle me hait.

Cette fois-ci, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Que venait-elle de dire ? Cette fois-ci,Sakura baissa les yeux et tortilla un peu ses doigts. Et comme elle n'aimait pas réagir de cette manière, elle planta ses mains dans ses poches, et toujours sans le regarder, lui dit :

-Parce qu'elle croit que toi et moi on...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense. Tout comme le cœur de Shikamaru qui aurait juré sur le coup qu'il avait cessé de battre. Elle ne pouvait pas la terminer parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Alors, en plus de le dire à voix haute. Non, impossible. Pas pour elle. Et puis, il avait l'air si étonné qu'un poids énorme s'en alla de ses épaules. Non, tu vois Sakura, y'avait pas besoin d'en faire tout en plat.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle s'était un peu rapprochée. Juste un peu. De deux pas. Elle n'était pas vraiment proche de lui mais pour Shikamaru elle n'avait jamais été aussi prés. 'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ?Pas avec elle. Machinalement, il amena sa main à sa nuque qu'il gratta nerveusement. Bien sur que non ! Évidement que non ! À quoi bon poser la question ! Pourquoi insinuait-elle un truc pareil ? Parce que Sakura et lui c'était...

-C'est une fille bien et marrante, en plus elle est canon et elle s'intéresse à toi, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus Shikamaru ?

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de nouveau . Oui Shikamaru que te faut-il de plus ?  
Rien. Sakura avait raison. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus.

****  
Alors, comme pour se persuader qu'il ne ressentait rien pour la rose, il était allé voir Temari. Ce fut peut être à ce moment là, le début d'une longue série de mauvais choix.

-Désolé, tu sais bien que je suis pas doué, avec ce genre de...enfin, tu vois quoi ?

Temari le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais c'est stupide, mais j'avais cru que...non, laisse tomber.

Shikamaru n'insista pas et Temari ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle qui avait cru qu'il s'était entiché de Sakura. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Shikamaru et Sakura. Quelle drôle d'idée.  
Temari ne le savait pas encore à cette époque, mais elle ne s'était pas trompée, c'était juste que le principale concerné ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-mê Temari était heureuse. Oui elle l'était. Tellement.

Mais pas lui.

Parce que...

Parce qu'il...

Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il avait beau se convaincre de toute ses forces qu'elle ne représentait rien pour lui, Shikamaru n'arrivait pas à se sortir Sakura de la tête. Elle l'hantait. Elle était incontestablement là, à le narguer et cela sans le faire exprès . Et parce qu'il était bien trop fière et parce qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête. Et dieu seul sait à quel point c'était inapproprié parce que , surtout que...putain,il sortait avec Temari. Il embrassait Temari. Il couchait avec Temari. Temari qui était amoureuse de lui, qui lui serait la main avec force et tendresse, qui s'accrochait à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. Merde, la Temari qui lui avait chuchoté à quel point elle l'aimait après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Temari qui se moquait de lui mais qui adorait son caractère. Cette même Temari qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années et qui l'avait, d'une certaine manière, toujours soutenu.  
Et lui , il ne pensait qu'à elle.  
Il était obsédé par Sakura. Sakura, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis six mois et qui avait bouleversé sa vie, ses pensées en un seul regard. Elle le submergeait. Et ce n'était pas bien. Il ne pouvait l'aimer. Parce qu'elle ne le méritait pas autant que , elle ne le méritait pas.

_Alors pourquoi cela te fais tellement chier quand un autre que toi, pose son regard sur elle ?_

_****_

Sasuke, replaça discrètement, l'une des mèches rosées de Sakura derrière son oreille et Shikamaru qui n'avait, jusqu'à lors, manquait aucune des marques d'attention excessives du brun , serra ses poings sous la table. Sakura, lui avait souri timidement et son cœur fut au bord de l'implosion. Temari, à ses côtés, qui ne c'était même pas rendue compte de sa nervosité, discutait de tout et n'importe quoi avec Ino, qui armée de son portable, faisait défiler des photos, sur cette application du doux nom d'Instagram.

-J'ai entendu dire, que t'aimais bien l'art.

-Hum, oui, ça me plait assez.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à sourire bêtement à ce crétin ? Sasuke sérieusement !? Franchement, dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle était différente, dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle aurait pu...qu'elle aurait pu...

Sasuke, passa un bras sur le siège de Sakura, qui touillait sa cuillère dans son cappuccino, légèrement gênée.

...qu'elle aurait pu être avec lui, s'il avait été, un peu plus courageux, moins lâche et moins introverti. Mais Shikamaru était Shikamaru. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, qu'une fille, aussi belle et intéressante soit-elle, le rende complètement malade ! Fou !  
Non, jamais !  
Parce qu'il n'était pas comme ça ! Il n'était pas dragueur ! Il n'était pas comme les autres. Il était juste lui-même . Et...et...et...

Sasuke, se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui la fit sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à lors réservé qu'à lui.

..et il craqua. Littéralement et physiquement. Il se leva de table .

-Shikamaru, tu vas où ?

-J'ai besoin d'air !

-Shikamaru, gueula Temari, attends moi !

Cette nuit là, il ne put dormir, bien que Temari se soit blotti dans ses bras après qu'ils aient baisé. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser. Encore. Et ce même pendant l'acte. Il avait imaginé, ce que cela aurait pu être si cela avait été elle. Il avait imaginé, le contact de sa peau sous son toucher, sa respiration s'accélérer sous le contact de ses baisers, même la sensation de sa langue contre la avait enfin admis, ce qu'il se refusait à entendre depuis le tout début. Il était tombé inévitablement et indubitablement amoureux de Sakura.  
Et cette vérité prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur dans son cœur. Tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder Temari dans les yeux et faire comme si c'était elle qui occupait toutes ses nuits. Il n'arrivait plus à la prendre dans ses bras, à la serrer contre lui, parce qu'elle n'était pas elle .  
Elle n'avait pas son sourire. Elle n'avait pas son caractère. Elle n'avait pas ses yeux verts. Elle ne provoquait pas en lui des palpitations dans son cœur. Elle ne provoquait pas de la dépendance. Elle n'était pas sa drogue.  
Elle n'était pas Sakura.

Il se sentait si mal . Temari lui disait qu'elle l'aimait tous les jours et il savait que c'était dure pour elle de l'admettre, de le dire, parce qu'elle était un peu comme lui. Pas très douée avec les sentiments. Pas très familière. Mais, elle insistait toujours pour lui montrer son affection, parce que Temari avait besoin d'amour. Un amour qu'il n'était malheureusement pas capable de lui donner. Alors il y mit fin. Il la quitta. Temari ne comprit pas, il était parti et lui avait dit :

-C'est finit.

Et il était parti sans se retourner. Il avait ignoré ses pleurs, ses appels, ses plaintes. Il s'était coupé du monde, car il n'arrivait plus à le supporter, cet amour brûlant qu'il portait à la rose. Il voulait la protéger de lui. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Pas elle. Parce qu'il y tenait tellement.

Merde, il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Jamais. Et surtout pour une fille. Une fille. Une simple femelle l'avait rendu complètement accro, alors que lui il n'était pas...Non, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'avait changé. Entièrement. Il n'était plus lui-même. Parce que lui sans elle, ce n'était plus lui, c'était juste une loque, un corps sans âme, rien...

Et pourtant juste pour son bonheur il était prêt à se sacrifier, à enterrer ses sentiments, à se taire, à supporter sans rien faire sa présence. Et parce que c'était de plus en plus dure pour lui de faire comme si de rien n'était, il l'ignora.  
Et cette ignorance, pesante et immense, Sakura ne le comprit pas.

****

Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû se trouver là. À poiroter devant la porte de son appartement, à vouloir obtenir des réponses qu'elle savait déjà. À le provoquer encore plus. Sakura le savait, elle n'était qu'une imbécile. Et pourtant, elle sonna plusieurs fois, elle frappa contre la porte dont la peinture menacé à tout rompre de rendre l'âme. Elle cria son nom. Et la porte s'ouvrit.  
Elle crut sincèrement qu'il la haïssait lorsqu'elle verrouilla son regard au sien. Il était en colère. Terriblement furieux, qu'elle soit là, sur le pas de sa porte, à attendre qu'il lui dise d'entrer.  
Et ça il ne pouvait pas. Parce que cela faisait trop mal.  
Parce que s'il le faisait. Si elle entrait. Là, maintenant. Ce soir. Il le savait. Il ne résisterait pas. Il ne pouvait était devenue sa dépendance. Elle était devenue sa âme-sœur.  
Merde, elle était devenue tous ce qu'il abjectait.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux alors que lui bien que physiquement impassible se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas la plaquer contre le mur et lui dévorer le cou de baisers enflammés.  
Il resta muet. C'est tout ce dont il était capable. De la fermer.

_Oui c'est ça Shikamaru, n'enfonce pas ton cas._

Et Sakura s'était avancé était beaucoup trop prés. Elle était à un mètre de lui, ses yeux vert anis ancraient dans les siens. Malgrés tout ses efforts, il ne parvenait à se détacher de ses yeux. Elle avait toujours eut cet effet là sur lui. Elle le détenait. Corps et âme.

_Retiens-toi. Ne gâche pas ta vie. Ne gâche pas la sienne._

-Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Marmonna-t-elle alors que son souffle percutait douloureusement les lèvres de Shikamaru qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus.

_Elle ne t'apportera rien et toi non plus._

-Oui, murmura-t-il tout en faisant preuve d'un self-contrôle surprenant.

_Elle te détruira. Elle t'anéantira . Tout comme toi._

À cette réponse, les lèvres de Sakura tremblèrent et son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas fondre en larme . Parce que Sakura, n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesse. Surtout devant ça putain , ça le tuait Shikamaru de la voir comme cela. Il se haïssait de provoquer cette réaction chez elle, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle tenait à lui alors...  
Alors il avait toutes ses ses chances de ruiner à jamais leur vie.

_Si tu le fais Shikamaru, tu ne pourras plus jamais retourner en arrière._

-Oui, je te hais.

Elle serra légèrement ses mains contre la bordure de la porte pour ne pas fuir sur le coup, bien que son corps le lui ordonnait. Elle voulait l'affronter. Sakura n'était pas faible.  
Et c'était le fait qu'elle restait là ! Alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il la haïssait. C'était le fait qu'elle soit toujours là, à le regarder dans les yeux qui cassa les dernières barrière de son self-contrôle.

-Pourquoi ?

Il eut envie de rire. C'était le comble de l'ironie. La si grande et si intelligente Sakura ne s'en était même pas aperçue ! Diable, était-elle folle ?

-Parce que tu me consumes Sakura.

Elle releva la tête si vite vers lui, qu'elle crut défaillir. Un brasier incandescent brûlait littéralement dans les yeux de Shikamaru. Une chaleur, encore inconnue jusqu'à lors enserra les entrailles de la rose.

-Et ça fait mal !

L'incompréhension plana dans les prunelles de Sakura alors que Shikamaru se prenait la tête entre les mains. Éreinté. Il était éreinté et amoureux. Il était fatigué et amoureux. Et pourtant il la voulait. Il la voulait contre les normes. Il la voulait contre le monde. Il la voulait même si tout le monde était contre, même si c'était pas son genre d'aller vers l'amour, même s'il n'était plus lui même.  
Il la voulait c'est tout.

-Shikamaru...

-Non ! Tu m'entends non ! Pas encore, pas cette fois, parce que je n'en peux plus ! Ok ! Tu me casses les couilles !

Elle aurait dû le prendre pour un fou. Elle aurait dû être furieuse. Elle aurait dû l'insulter, partir et ne plus jamais revenir. Toute réaction de sa part aurait été la bonne, mais pas celle là. Celle où passive, elle restait sur le pas de la porte, bras ballant le long de son corps, le regard perdu à attendre désespérément qu'il l'éclaircisse. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilité. Qu'il soit un homme, un vrai !

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! Cria-t-il en lui tournant le dos et en s'enfonçant dans l'appartement. Appuyant ses mains sur la table, la serrant comme point d'appuie, comme réconfort.

Sakura s'avança lentement et ferma la porte. Au son de la porte fermé, le cœur de Shikamaru se déchira. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se maintenir plus que ça.

-Shikamaru, tenta-t-elle une seconde fois avant qu'il ne la coupe brutalement.

-Tais-toi !

-Je ne te comprends pas !

-Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre merde !

Il serra les devrait arrêter de faire semblant.

-Tu m'as rendue amoureux de toi putain !

Il l'avait dit. C'était sortit tout seul. Comme ça. Naturellement. Ce fut, sans aucun doute, la plus grosse idiotie qu'il n'est jamais sortit de toute sa vie. Mais bordel, ça faisait du bien. Sakura était restée pétrifié.Son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine. Si fort qu'elle en eut presque mal. Alors c'était pour cela qu'il l'évitait. C'était à cause de ç il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un paquet de clope, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Même sa seconde drogue l'avait largué dans un moment pareil. Au moment où il avait besoin plus que tout d'elle.

-Mais Temari...

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle d'elle dans un moment pareil ?

-Elle t'aime, elle...

D'un regard il la fit taire. Juste d'un regard. Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le dise à haute voix. Qu'il n'a été qu'un con, parce qu'il ne s'était pas rendue compte plus tôt qu'il l'aimait et qu'il avait brisé en mille morceau le cœur de la blonde. Temari ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui avait fait fois-ci, il s'avança vers elle.

-Alors dis-moi que c'était une erreur.

-Pardon ?

-Dis moi que je fais une connerie en tombant amoureux de toi ! Dis moi que je ne suis qu'un con ! Dis moi que je commets la bêtise la plus grosse de toute ma vie ! Dis moi Sakura ! Dis le moi que je ne devrais pas t'aimer !

Elle détourna ses prunelles de son regard insistant. Et il s'approcha de nouveau, plus sûre de lui, ayant laissé toute ses peurs, toutes ses foutues conventions au placard. S'en était finit de lui, il avait signé son arrêt de mort au moment même où il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Alors, oui, il était prêt à assumer. Il était prêt à la faire sienne.

-Demande moi de ne pas te toucher, murmura-t-il en posant délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Demande moi de ne pas te vouloir, fit-il tout en faisant coulisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque, les accrochant à ses cheveux qu'il déplaça vers l'arrière.

-Demande moi d'arrêter, susurra-t-il en caressant sa jugulaire.

Sakura avait sur le coup, arrêter de respirer. À l'instant, seul existait ses doigts sur sa peau et sa voix grave, doucereuse, lui murmurant des demandes qu'elle se sentait incapable d'accomplir. À cet instant précis, elle fut incapable de faire preuve de raison. Elle oublia que Temari était devenue l'une de ses plus proches amie. Elle oublia qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Elle se perdit car à cette instant, il n'y avait plus que lui et elle. Juste lui. Elle croisa alors ses yeux et se corrompu.

_Dis-moi Shikamaru est-ce que tu es prêt ?_

-Si je te le demandais, je te mentirai, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et cela si profondément qu'il en fut totalement subjugué.

_Est-ce que tu es prêt à tomber dans ta propre déchéance ?_

Il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, ce dont il avait rêvé pendant des semaines, ce dont il se sentait coupable de désirer, ce dont il voulait ardemment se tenait là, entre ses doigts. Alors avant qu'elle ne change d'avis il l'attira à lui par la nuque et avait épousé ses lèvres avec force, avec une passion qu'il se surprit à éprouver. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et dans cette fureur, il la plaqua contre le mur. Ils durent néanmoins se séparaient, tout deux en manque de souffle.

_Est-ce que tu es prêt à l'aimer contre le monde ?_

Il colla son front au sien et ferma les yeux. Qu'ils le haïssent tous. Qu'elle le hait. Qu'on lui dise qu'il est sans cœur, qu'on l'insulte. Là, il s'en foutait royalement. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le souffle hachurée de Sakura qu'il sentait butter contre ses lèvres et son corps tremblant contre le sien. Avidement, il s'empressa de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. De nouveau elles se retrouvèrent et se rencontrèrent encore plus enfiévrée que la première fois.  
Et cette fois-ci, elle approfondit d'elle-même leur baisers, attrapant son visage en coupe.

_Est-ce que tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour elle ?_

Ses mains, découvraient pour la première fois, véritablement son corps. Elles arpentaient ses hanches, ses reins, son dos, sa peau. Elles voulaient plus, qu'elles ne pouvaient avoir et Sakura frissonna lorsqu'il passa lentement la pulpe de ses doigts sous son débardeur. Sa peau. Douce.

_À endurer les regards de haine ?_

Il grogna de plaisir, lorsque la rose délaissa ses lèvres pour fondre dans son cou. Goûtant pour la première fois la saveur de sa peau. Et emporté par une frénésie sans fin, il la colla un peu plus contre lui. Soulevant ses jambes en coupe pour qu'elle s'accroche à lui. Pour qu'elle ne veuille que lui. Pour qu'elle soit à lui.

_À endurer la souffrance de Temari ?_

Il frémit lorsque les mains de Sakura passèrent lentement sous son tee-shirt. Il frémit d'un plaisir inouïs. Alors sans plus attendre, il la conduisit à son lit. Sans perdre plus de temps il enleva son haut et le sien. Il l'attira si fortement contre lui que sa poitrine cogna contre ses pectoraux, mais il s'agissait là, d'une douleur qui faisait du bien. Sa peau contre la sienne. Ses mains s'ancrant dans la chair de son dos. Ses lèvres cimentés au sienne. Il était à elle. Elle était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

_Dis moi Shikamaru es-tu assez fort pour supporter cet amour ?_

Et lorsqu'il entendit distinctement ses gémissements au creux de son oreille, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle le désirait aussi fort qu'il la voulait, il la prit. Et ce fut l'extase. Un bonheur infini. Un moment de complétude. Ils n'étaient qu'un. À chaque mouvement, doux, lent ou rapide il se plaisait à l'entendre susurrer son prénom. Il s'extasiait de ses halètements. Il devenait fou. Fou d'amour.

_Penses-tu vraiment Shikamaru que tout cela en vaut la peine ?_

Cette nuit là, ils l'avait refait trois fois. Parce qu'ils leurs étaient incommensurable de se séparer. De se quitter. De ne plus être réunit. Cette nuit là fut la meilleur de tout sa vie. Cette nuit là fut le commencement de leur fin. Cette nuit là ils s'égarèrent . Ils s'étaient perdus à jamais.  
À jamais.

****

Bien que son livre de biologique était ouvert à la page deux-cent soixante dix-huit , et qu'il était censé retenir, chaque mot, chaque définition précise du corps humain, Shikamaru, avait littéralement les yeux rivés sur Sakura s'étirant comme un chat. Elle avait ramené ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et dans son moment de délivrance, elle fit remonter, innocemment bien entendue, le tee-shirt de Shikamaru, dévoilant ainsi, un postérieur rebondie à souhait. Seigneur, comment avait-il put lui résister aussi longtemps ?  
Maintenant, qu'il y avait goûté, et pas qu'un peu, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de recommencer. Et cela jusqu'à l'infini. Avec elle, c'était tellement différent de Temari, d'une part parce que c'était elle et puis, lorsqu'elle le touchait, lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, lorsqu'elle passait lentement et avidement ses mains sur ses omoplates alors qu'il la prenait langoureusement, il devenait complètement dingue. Dingue d'elle.  
Il voulait plus. Toujours plus. Et seul Dieu sait à quel point, là, il se retenait de lui faire l'amour, maintenant, à même le sol de leur appartement.  
Alors, il baissa ses yeux sur son livre et renforça la prise de ses mains sur la bordure du bouquin. Histoire de se contrôler. Juste un peu.  
Mais, il avait fallu qu'elle s'approche et qu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien. Sans lui demander son avis, elle se positionna sur ses jambes et fit coulisser son doigt sur son ventre. Contractant au passage ses abdos à la limite du possible.

-T'as vraiment envie de réviser ?

Pour toute réponse, il envoya le livre sur le sol, et l'attira contre lui. Reposant sur son torse, Sakura releva la tête pour fondre ses lèvres au sienne. Shikamaru ne pouvant plus attendre, la fit basculer. Et ils s'embrassèrent , titillant, narguant leurs langues, dans un jeu et encore. Et quand elle croisa ses jambes dans son dos, le liant entièrement à elle, une seule pensée traversa son esprit : il allait lui faire l'amour deux-cent soixante dix-huit fois.

****

Ils n'avaient pas voulu étaler leur relation au grand jour. Tout d'abord, parce qu'ils préféraient le silence au commérage incessant et aussi parce qu'aucun d'entre eux, n'eut le courage de le dire à Temari. À celle, qui serait sans doute le plus blessée. Alors, dans la rue, aux yeux de tous, ils se comportaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Comme des amis. Cette relation des plus intime et secrète, dura quelques semaines. Mais Shikamaru avait du mal à faire semblant devant les autres. Il aurait aimé pouvoir, affirmer à tout ces crétins qui osaient poser leur yeux sur elle qu'elle était à lui. Et puis, elle était tellement désirable, tellement belle, il n'était pas superman, il pouvait pas résister devant tout le monde, alors que la friandise, balançait des hanches juste devant son nez.  
Alors, un jour comme un autre, dans l'un des couloirs de la fac, vide par cette heure tardive, il la colla -sans la prévenir- contre un mur.

-Arrête qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai envie de toi.

Sakura resta stupéfaite et ses joues virèrent au cramoisie. Mais le regard qu'il lui lançait était des plus doux, si tendre que Sakura sentit monter en elle une chaleur des plus suaves qu'elle savait ardente et enflammé. Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Devenues amantes, elles se rencontrèrent aussi assoiffée qu'au premier jour. Les papillonnements au creux du ventre de la rose s'intensifièrent et déboussolé au plus au point par la force de ses baisers, elle ancra ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils étaient à deux de doigt de se prendre là, sans scrupule ni honte, tellement qu'ils étaient embrasé par leur passion commune mais le bruit sourd de livre qui tombent les tirèrent de leur torpeur.

Temari était là.

La terreur et la surprise étaient incrustée dans les pores de son visage. Elle les dévisageait horrifié. Ses lèvres se déformèrent dans une grimace douloureuse et des perles translucides coulèrent abondement sur ses joues. Elle était dévastée et ils ne ressentirent que trop bien son chagrin, sa colère. Ils l'avaient trahis. Tout les deux. Ils l'avaient humilié et détruite.

-Temari, marmonna Sakura dont les yeux s'étaient imperceptiblement écarquillés.

Les mains de la blonde tremblèrent, si fort qu'elle du les fermer en poings. Son pouls résonnaient tellement fort qu'elle perdit toute notion du temps. Combien de minute s'étaient écoulées alors qu'elle les dévisageait ? Pourquoi s'affligeait-elle cela ? Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait Shikamaru depuis tellement longtemps maintenant, qu'elle avait espéré que s'il la quitte ce n'était pas pour cela. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait toujours eut raison, qu'elle l'avait toujours deviné et qu'elle ne se l'était jamais vraiment avoué. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu y croire, parce que cela était trop dure et faisait trop mal. Parce que Temari avait naïvement cru qu'ils ne lui infligeraient pas cela. Qu'elle avait stupide ! Pauvre fille !  
Aucun d'eux ne purent prononcer des excuses potables, aucun d'eux ne la retint lorsqu'elle dévala en courant le grand couloir vide. Ils restèrent silencieux, et ce fut la fin. La fin d'une vie paisible et tranquille. La fin d'une amitié au prix d'un amour ravageur.

****

Shikamaru et Sakura ne fréquentaient plus le groupe, ni personne d'autre. Ils restaient entre eux, tout seul. De toute façon, après plusieurs sms, message et lettre où leur "amis" leur reprochaient leur "comportement" envers Temari, ils avaient décidé, qu'ils seraient bien mieux sans eux. Ils allaient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, point barre. Tout allait pour le mieux, jusqu'au jour où, Sakura dû quitter son cours d'art en avance pour aller vomir d'urgence dans la poubelle la plus proche.

-T'es sûre que ça va ? Lui demanda Shikamaru en lui frottant tendrement le dos, alors qu'elle était couché en position fœtus sur son lit.

-Ouais, je crois que j'ai choppé la gastro.

-Je vais, faire un tour en ville, tu veux que je te ramène, quelque chose ?

-Non, c'est bon, vas-y, murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

Sakura avait la gastro. Une gastro qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Tellement longtemps, qu'à un moment donné, il a bien fallut qu'elle admette qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une innocente gastro.

****

Comment le dire ? Comment l'admettre ? Comment y faire face ?  
Une multitude de question se bousculer dans la tête de Sakura, qui tremblante, affrontait le retour brutal à la réalité. Assise sur le lit qu'elle partageait-plus qu'activement- avec Shikamaru, elle le regardait entamait ses devoirs. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était en plein examen et elle aussi. Mais Sakura était Sakura, et elle avait bien du mal à garder un secret aussi gros pour elle toute seule. Surtout qu'elle paniquait plus que tout. Et sans même sans rendre compte, la phrase qu'elle se répétait inlassablement dans ses pensées franchi la limite de ses lèvres.

-Je suis enceinte.

Shikamaru au début n'y fit pas vraiment attention, puisque les mots que prononcèrent Sakura furent à peine audible.

-Je suis enceinte.

Cette fois, il laissa tomber son stylo sur sa feuille encore vierge de toute écriture et se retourna vers Sakura qui le regardait horrifiée.

-Quoi ?

Il espérait sincèrement avoir mal comprit, qu'elle lui fasse une blague, que tout ne soit que sottise.

-On va avoir un bébé, murmura-t-elle effrayée.

Il fut incapable de dire quoique se soit et face à son silence elle éclata en sanglot. Sans plus attendre, Shikamaru quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, caressant tendrement le dos parcourut de soubresaut de la jeune femme.

-Ne pleure pas, on...on va...

Mais, ses mots se perdirent, ses pensées se mêlèrent et toute trace de logique quittèrent Shikamaru. Il avait au cour de ses années, du affronter bien des épreuves et son Q,I, surdimensionné l'avait bien aidé, mais face à une tâche aussi complexe que de devenir père, il se sentait tout bêtement stupide.

-Shikamaru ! On n'a que 20 ans !

-Je sais.

-On n'a même pas de job et...

-Je sais Sakura.

-On y arrivera jamais !

Et il la serra plus fort, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-E..Épouse-moi.

Sakura releva la tête et le fixa stupéfaite de sa demande.

-Quoi ?

-Epouse moi ! Reprit-il cette fois-ci plus enthousiaste.

Sakura se retint de lui rire au nez. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il lui demandait une chose pareil juste parce qu'elle était désespérée et non pas par envie.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

-Mais je suis sérieux, Sakura ! Épouse moi, élevons cette enfant ensemble !

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Alors, avec un sourire, il se détacha les cheveux et de son élastique s'approcha de la tignasse de la rose.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il entortillait ses cheveux à l'aide de ton élastique.

-Ceci est une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de t'épouser un jour, lorsqu'on aura une situation stable et que notre fille sera assez grande pour me saouler comme sa mère...

-Shikamaru...

-Ecoute, je sais que franchement, c'est pas le bon moment, pour devenir parent et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai au moins attendus deux ou trois ans de plus, mais Sakura, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, et même si l'on est dans la merde, je le veux ! Je t'aime tellement.

Le cœur de Sakura battit fortement à l'écoute de sa déclaration. Il était fou. Complètement fou d'elle.

-Imbécile et puis qui te dit que ce sera une fille ?

-Je pense avoir assez de malchance, pour ça...

Elle le frappa à l'épaule tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

-Alors, tu m'épouseras ?

-Je ne sais, tout dépendra de toi.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil.

-Non mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais accepter ta demande avec un plastic, bon marché en plus! Attend, je pense que si je dois porter ton bébé dans mon ventre pendant neuf mois je mériterai un peu plus de considération.

-Tu vas donc devoir me le redemander et cette fois-ci, avec un peu plus de romantisme.

-Romantisme ? Moi ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça ?

-Surprends moi !

****

-Salut.

Temari tressaillit en entendant la voix de Sakura dans son dos et raffermi sa prise sur son sac. Elle se détourna lentement vers elle, prenant son temps pour la foudroyer de toute part.

-Ça fait longtemps que...

-Que t'as gâcher ma vie, ouais, cracha la blonde.

-Temari, je voulais m'excuser pour...pour tout...

-Ah ouais vraiment ! Waouh, et je suis censée le prendre comment ? Je dois les accepter ? Sauter joie ? Te sourire ou te câliner ? Faire comme si je n'avais pas passé toute mes nuits à pleurer ! Va te faire foutre Sakura toi et Shikamaru !

Sakura resta muette. Après tout, que pouvait-elle bien dire, face à cela. Elle l'avait entièrement méritée.

-Je te déteste tellement !

On lui aurait donné un coup de couteau que la douleur aurait été la même. Enfin, c'était prévisible, elle le savait, elle s'y attendait, mais, de là à l'entendre de vive voix.

-J'ai envie qu'il t'arrive tout les malheurs du monde ! J'ai même envie que tu crèves !

Temari, était en colère, très en colère. Elle ne pensait pas tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait sans réfléchir, elle voulait lui faire du mal, comme elle avait eu mal. Bien évidement, qu'elle s'attendait à ce que Sakura blêmisse, et que son visage se décompose. C'était le but.

-De toute façon, ça ne dura pas cette histoire, dans deux mois, il en aura trouvé une autre et toi tu...

Bon, oui d'accord, Temari voulait que Sakura soit autant blessé qu'elle. Mais, cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de se contorsionner de douleur. C'est un peu trop là ! La comédie, c'est très peu pour Temari.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Sakura cria de douleur, ses mains enserrant son ventre, elle paniqua elle voyant dégouliner de ses jambes un liquide rouge sang. La douleur était si aiguë et si forte, que la rose se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol, hurlant à l'agonie. Pendant quelques secondes Temari oublia la cause de sa colère et accourut à ses côtés. Certes, elle n'avait pas de cœur, mais elle était humaine.

****

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle va bien, mais, je suis sincèrement désolée pour votre amie, elle a fait une fausse couche.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner une seconde fois. Temari, le dévisagea, cherchant dans son regard une quelconque moquerie. Le médecin était entièrement sérieux. Sakura avait porté durant de courte semaine, la progéniture de Shikamaru. Ils avaient durant ce peu de temps, peut-être planifié un avenir, peut-être, étaient-ils heureux ? Alors qu'elle avait tellement souffert. Toute trace de douceur et de nostalgie quittèrent Temari, seule une haine incommensurable refit surface. Alors lorsqu'elle vit Sakura livide, allongeait sur ce lit d'hôpital, elle n'eut aucune pitié. Tout refit surface. Cette jalouse indestructible prit le dessus et sans réfléchir Temari lui dit :

-Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu as mérité tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu me l'as volé, tu m'as détruite, tu as tout gâché ! Tout !

La lame s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la plaie déjà béante et Sakura crut qu'elle allait mourir. Temari n'avait fait que de dire la vérité, et cela lui fit un mal de chien. Parce que tout était vrai, elle n'avait eut que ce qu'elle méritait.

-Comment aurais-tu put porter, un tel monstre en toi ?

****

Shikamaru l'enlaça. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le put alors qu'elle hurlait sa douleur. Il ne la lâcha pas de toute la soirée, de toute la nuit. Il sécha toute ses larmes, berça chacune de ses plaintes, caressa inlassablement le creux de ses reins dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve le sommeil. Shikamaru, prit sur lui. Il devait être fort pour elle. Bien que la douleur soit dévastatrice. Bien qu'il savait que tout allait changer que rien ne serra plus comme avant. Bien qu'il désirait lui aussi hurler, crier, pleurer, agoniser, mourir. Il voulait mourir. Dire que comme un con, il s'était fait des films ! Il y avait cru à cet avenir ! À cet enfant ! Il avait déjà envisagé maintes histoires où elle, lui et le petit auraient eu une place.

Merde, comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ?

Sakura frissonna dans ses bras et raffermit sa poigne sur son tee-shirt. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il était devenue aussi faible, aussi vulnérable. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait changé, qu'il s'était découvert une autre personnalité. C'était pour Sakura. Avec elle, tout semblait possible et idyllique. Bien qu'ils n'aient que la vingtaine, qu'ils n'aient aucun avenir, il c'était dit que même s'ils étaient trop jeune pour devenir parent, cela n'avait aucune importance puisqu'elle était là. D'une certaine manière, il s'était dit, qu'elle serait maintenant à jamais à lui, que plus personne ne la toucherait, ne poserait son regard sur elle. Il était devenu jaloux et amoureux.

Il n'était plus lui-même.

Il n'était que son ombre. L'ombre de Sakura. Toujours à la suivre, à la guetter, à la désirer comme au premier jour. Elle était son monde, son tout. Et elle vivait pour lui. Elle s'accrochait pour lui, même si elle avait mal, même si elle du tout abandonner pour lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Alors c'était ça, cette sensation, celle d'aimer quelqu'un jusqu'à en crever. C'est ça.

Et Sakura aussi mourrait. Elle mourrait pour lui, juste pour lui.

-Serre moi.

Et il passait ses bras autour de ses reins et la serrait. Il l'enlaçait, et elle posait doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Appréciant cet étreinte .Il l'aimait tellement. Il la voulait tellement. Et elle était si fatiguée de l'aimer. De se battre pour eux. Elle se détruisait à petit feu pour le prix de leur amour. Sakura devenait pâle mais elle souriait. Elle ne dormait plus mais elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait des cernes mais continuait à l'embrassait. Et lui, il le savait. Il avait compris que leur relation les détruisait, surtout elle. Mais il était incapable d'y mettre fin, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait, elle lui demandait de la pendre dans ses bras.

-Serre moi plus fort, quémandait-elle.

Il glissait alors ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour la coller à lui.

-Embrasse moi, suppliait-elle.

Il mêlait alors, sa langue à la sienne et ne lui accordait du repos que lorsqu'ils étaient en manque de souffle.

-Shikamaru, dis le moi, implorait-elle.

La tête contre sa nuque, inspirant son odeur fleurie-parfum agrume- et appréciant le contact de sa peau contre sa joue, il murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Elle cimentait alors ses mains à sa nuque et déposait une kyrielle de baiser sur sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, son cou, ses joues.

-Je t'aime à en crever, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle frissonnait de plaisir.

C'est ainsi que Shikamaru oubliait l'idée de la délivrer. Il oubliait tout d'un simple baiser. Il oubliait que s'il continuait encore comme ça, il la tuerait. Il l'aimait trop. Elle aussi.

Shikamaru n'aurait jamais pu se défaire de Sakura. Il ne l'aurait jamais quitté. Non jamais. Alors le destin s'en était chargé à leur place.

****

Un jour le téléphone sonna. Et ce fut le commencement de la fin. De leur fin. Cette journée là, jour d'orage, Sakura avait juste voulu s'acheter une robe. Parce qu'elle voulait se faire belle. Parce qu'elle avait décidé de revivre pour lui et avec qu'elle voulait se reprendre en main. Parce que Sakura aimait Shikamaru. Oui l'aimait, bien que leur relation soir toxique et destructrice.  
Ce jour là, lorsque le téléphone sonna et que Shikamaru attendit trois fois avant de répondre. Ce jour là, tout changea.

Il n'avait fallut que trois secondes, pour que cette voiture la percute violemment. Pour que son sang touche le sol, pour que les cris des passants déchire le ciel, pour la fin de tout commença.

-Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

Oui, ce fut vraiment à ce moment là que tout prit fin. C'est à ce moment précis que Shikamaru mourut intérieurement. En y repensant, c'est peut-être la seule fois où il eut aussi mal de toute sa vie. Le fait que son unique amour le dévisage comme un étranger. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été important pour elle. Mais au fond, qu'avait-il était à part une source de problème ? Après tout, n'est-ce pas à cause de leur relation que Sakura dépérissait ? N'est-ce pas à cause de lui, qu'elle se trouve dans ce lit d'hôpital, à froncer les sourcils à chaque fois qu'on lui affirme qu'elle possède une vie dont elle ne souvient même pas ? Ce jour là, assit dans la salle d'attente, entre un vieillard dépérit et une femme enceinte entouré de gamin, Shikamaru prit une décision qui allait lui changer la vie.  
Il a décidé de la libérer de lui et de tout leur problème. Sakura ira bien mieux, lui pas, mais c'était pour leur bonheur. Son bonheur à elle.  
Il se leva et alla à sa chambre . Il la regarda dormir une dernière fois et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

-Tu seras heureuse Sakura, je te le promets.

****  
Ce choix avait été le plus difficile de toute sa vie. Cette rupture, brutale, amer, dévastatrice, avait été en quelque sorte la rédemption de Sakura.  
Ils ne pouvaient être heureux ensemble. C'est comme ça. Pas d'explication. Pas de chance. C'est tout.  
Même après 8 ans. Après tout ce temps, Shikamaru ne regrettait pas son choix. Même marié, aujourd'hui à une autre femme. Il avait rencontré Tayuya cinq ans après la tragédie. En ses jours sombres, il avait cru qu'il ne verrait jamais la fin. La fin d'une interminable souffrance. C'était peut-être ses cheveux d'un rose foncé qui l'avait attiré, croyant peut-être à travers elle, percevoir son amour dévastateur. Il est tombé prudemment amoureux d'elle, ne cherchant pas ouvrir les mêmes peines, les mêmes angoisses qu'autrefois. Il l'aimait modérément, n'osant plus aimer passionnément. Son mariage avait été simple. Sans chichi, ni froufrou. Tayuya n'était pas vraiment l'une de ses filles accro au robe meringue. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la cérémonie, où dans l'église entouré du peu de personne qui l'aimait encore, il avait hésité à dire oui. Tayuya, avait haussé un sourcil, c'était mordue la lèvre inférieure et Shikamaru avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux invité. Tous redoutait qu'il se désiste, tous était en attente de la délivrance. Si Shikamaru disait oui, si Shikamaru acceptait de la prendre pour femme, si Shikamaru se mariait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'il était guéri. Que Sakura n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir, et que sa perte n'aura pas creusé en lui un trou béant impossible à remplir. Shikamaru avait dit oui et il avait embrassé la mariée. Et pourtant il n'était qu'à moitié délivré. Il était encore divisé. Jusqu'au jour, où dans un supermarché, entre le rayon des produits aménagées et des boites de conserve, une silhouette bien particulière lui passa devant. Son cœur, c'était arrêté de battre. Il avait retenu souffle. Seul un mot franchi la barrière de ses lippes :

-Sakura.

C'était elle. Oui, il en était sûre. Sans plus attendre, il se mit à la suivre.  
Il voulait juste vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Il voulait juste entendre sa voix. Il s'en foutait qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas. Il s'en foutait qu'elle ne voit qu'en lui un inconnu. Il l'a voulait juste elle. Et cela même après dix ans. Dix longues années, où il avait dû se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il s'était bien marié par amour et non pour l'oublier elle.

-Maman !

Et il s'arrêta. Il vit, une petite fille, ressemblant trait pour trait à sa rose, enlacer l'adulte qu'il désirait depuis bien trop longtemps. Sur le coup il pensa qu'il avait été bien trop con. Mais quel con ! Quel imbécile, d'avoir cru ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, qu'il aurait pu tout reconstruire. Abandonner Tayuya, partir avec Sakura et revivre la passion évanouit du passé. Qu'il a été bête Shikamaru de penser que Sakura, elle aussi, n'aurait pas avancé sans lui. Et alors, qu'il allait faire demie-tour, il renversa , sans le faire exprès, une boite de conserve des plus alléchante. Celle-ci roula jusqu'aux escarpins de la jeune femme qui se pencha pour la ramasser et la lui tendre.

-Tenez.

-Merci.

Sakura lui sourit, ses yeux pétillèrent quelques secondes et elle tourna la tête, reportant son attention sur sa fille occupait à mettre dans son chariot divers aliments industriels. Elle s'éloigna et Shikamaru resta quelques secondes à la regarder avant de lui aussi se détourner.

C'est bon. C'est fini. Maintenant, c'est vraiment finit. Tu peux avancer Shikamaru. Tu peux aller de l'avant. Admet-le, enfin, vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble. Personne ne voulez vous voir unis. Parce que votre relation était trop improbable, beaucoup trop original. C'est uniquement, le destin qu'ils vous étaient réservé. Finir seul. L'un sans l'autre. Son cœur battait au même rythme que le sien, mais avec le temps, leur symphonie avait finit par se perdre. Il l'avait trop aimé. C'était ce qui les avaient détruit. Son amour dévastateur.C'est bête quand même que cela n'est pas marché, parce qu'il le croyait sincèrement, qu'il pourrait l'aimer assez fort pour rester avec elle toute sa vie.


End file.
